


Prompt #22

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #22July 8, 2020Genre: Fantasy / WitchesYou are a modern witch secretly selling potions and enchantments at your local coffee shop in the guise of barista.Source: Reddit / Prompts and Motivation to create something out of nothing (sub-reddit)www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/posted by www.reddit.com/user/Nobody-Delicious/
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020
Kudos: 1





	Prompt #22

"This isn't my drink. My name is Al---as in Alister."

The young man, a bespeckled hipster, slid the paper to-go cup across the counter and pointed at the name on it. I stared at the cup with the name my coworker had scrawled: Albus. I popped the lid and inhaled rich coffee and cream. 

"What did you order?"

"The Special." He emphasized the last word. "With elderberry and moon dust."

I facepalmed myself and searched the crowded coffee house. Walking out the door was a businessman carrying a coffee cup. I turned to the hipster and blurted. "I'm so sorry! I think I gave your order to another customer. Wait here!"

I sped from behind the counter and was out the door. The gentleman, bald and stout, was a surprisingly fast walker because he was already down half a block and disappeared with other lunch hour pedestrians. 

"Stop!" I barrelled through the crowd and spotted him again. He turned into a quiet side street. "Mister! Albus! Please stop! You got the wrong order!"

He must have heard me because he stopped and looked around his shoulder. When he saw me running toward him, he looked confused until his eyes fell on the bright green work apron and recognition lit his face. 

"I'm so sorry....I gave you the wrong drink." I gasped, catching up to him. I reached for the cup. "You're going to have to give it back to me."

He took a step back and held the cup possessively. "This is fine. How ridiculous to chase me down the street. It's okay. I'm not going to give you a bad Yelp review, if that's what you're worried about."

"It's not okay. Come back with me. I can make you a fresh order and I'll give your money back."

"I don't want to go back. I'm in a hurry." He wiped his forehead. He was beginning to sweat. His nose was tinged in a purplish hue.

"You didn't ....er... take a sip already did you?"

Before he could answer, there was a light popping sound followed by a soft whoosh. Plumes of purple clouds puffed where he was standing. I coughed and waved the vapors away and bent down to a pile of clothes, a suitcase and an empty cup on the ground. Gently I searched through the clothes until I felt something soft and silky. It squeaked.

"So that would be a yes," I said to the little mouse in my hand. It had a little bald spot on top of its head and a tiny purple nose. "Don't worry, I think I can get you straightened out."

It's squeaks sounded angry.


End file.
